The Assassination
by LittleSunDragon17
Summary: Assassins in Remnant weren't common. Quite unpopular actually. A new team named 'ASSN' comes to Beacon. They came to complete one mission, to assassinate and kill. Who are they trying to assassinate in Beacon? No one knows. But when they meet team RWBY, problems arise. AU. Pairings? Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning, this is story is an AU and that events that happened in the show (MAJOR events) did NOT happen, but most of the main stuff is still there. The new team they will be a 'little' harsh(as you could say) towards everyone, since they r considered to be villians right now. Besides that, enjoy! ;)**

 _Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon_

Team RWBY was in their dorm room and each respective member was doing their own specific thing. Ruby was eating a box of cookies and reading a weapons magazine. Weiss was obviously studying for an upcoming test in professor Oobleck's classroom. While the other pair, Blake was reading her usual smutty books as Yang was doing the only noise in the room-sleeping and snoring 'like an ursa'- in Weiss' case.

In normality, this usual typical day was unlike any other. As obvious as it seems, it was the day of the aftermath of the one event that everyone gave their own blood and soul for. It was the tournament. Each RWBY girl did have their own ups and downs in this exact festivitiy, but deep down inside, there was one rumour in particular that had yet to stir the minds of team RWBY.

It was the exchange of new students coming to Beacon. A very specific group that actually will soon stir thoughts and especially changes to our own very likeable all-girl team RWBY. How could this be...? You may ask that question, and the very unkown reason will show itself very soon.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy." A middle-aged man finished who was in a black suit with a dark green scarf around his neck. Glasses adorned his sharp facial features in the face with white grayish tousled hair. He had a coffee mug in his left hand. His name was Ozpin.

Sitting across from him was exchange students from Mistral. Each had their own unique style that was enhanced deeply to Ozpin. Through all his years, this was a first that he didn't feel quite confident in this new team. Though everyone had to take a risk one time in their life.

"Sounds fun." one of the members said. He was sitting in the middle of the other three. He crossed his arms over his chest, and slunk deeper into his chair.

"Seems interesting seeing the result of the tournament." another said, as this one was sitting on the far left.

Ozpin nodded. He turned to the blonde woman next to him, "Glynda, please escort this newly founded team to their first-year dorm. They will be in the same hall as Team RWBY and JNPR."

Glynda gave a small-sided glare towards the exchange students, who only smirked as she walked past and opened the door as the team filed out behind her as she went on her way to the first-year student dorms.

"Damn this place is huge." One of them said, as he placed his single bag on one of the four beds.

"Seems normal for a grimm-fighting school if you dont say so myself, Adam." One said, as his appearance for style was...different. He had flippy hair that one side sticks out more than the other. His hair color was dark purple on the left side where light indigo purple adorned the other. His eyes were violet with his skin as a golden tan. He wore a long white-sleeved t-shirt with plain black ripped jeans and black combat boots with shading of purple and white. Black armour pads covered over top of his elbows and knees. Across his back strapped to his chest was his weapon. His whole color scheme matched his name.

"Neon, you think anything that's big is cool." A third guy commented, a little smaller than the others. He had dark raven hair, almost a blueish color, that was long but spikey as it slanted but straight as a board. Covering his forehead were orange and black goggles with grey trim. His eyes where amber, matching his color scheme. Wearing a black t-shirt with a sleeveless orange puff coat with a high collar, with same color bermuda shorts and black warrior boots with orange trim. He was quite pale. Neon only smirked.

"You're about right, Sammy." Neon addressed the raven-haired boy. Who had sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Neon, I swear im gonna fire Spark Flame in your face if you keep calling me that! Its Sam!" Sam cried out, as he brisked his fingers with his weapons when he laid it down on his bed. Neon chuckled.

The one known as Adam looked over towards the last member of the team. "Hey Siren, you think any girls will go after you this time? It gets annoying when they smother you while training." Adam said sternly, his face shown with slight annoyance. He adorned quite handsome features, yet his personality takes it away. He had fiery red hair, around the sides of his head where mostly shaved leaving a little fuzz behind, almost like a mohawk as the top was layered and tipped upward in the front. His eyes shown a sea light green with his skin a golden tan and if you looked close freckles were spotted on his cheeks. Wearing a single white sleeveless t-shirt having a red/orange detailed fire scarf was around his neck with matching gloves on his hands. Black rugged pants where tucked underneath crimson boots.

The last boy only chuckled lightly, as he took his weapon and put it on his bed. "If they come, they come. Right now my focus is being a Huntsmen. If someone catches my eye, then they'll catch my eye." His eyes of baby blue, having white flippy hair with pieces of hair sticking out on the sides, bangs almost covering his eyes. He was pale, and had a black tuxedo that was white trimmed with a white undershirt and turquiose plaid tie. Dark grey dress shoes were shown on his feet. Adorned atop of his head were two white polar bear ear appendages sticking out like a sore thumb.

After a couple minutes, it was silent.

When they all settled down, the demeanor of the room changed hysterically.

"Neon, check the door and lock it and see if anyone is close enough to hear. Sam go close the curtains from the window. Siren secure the walls and see if its soundproof. We aren't going to lose our last chance with boss." The tone of Adam's voice was very low at this point, and his teammates went to work.

After a couple minutes went by, everything went according to plan, and all four boys stood next to each other.

"What are we gonna do now?" Neon asked, folding his arms.

"Right now, we need to be in close proximity of teams that has close relations on our list." Adam paused. He layed out a list of names on a piece of paper with corresponding pictures and information. "If we have to, we will have to go beyond extreme measures to not get suspicious from _anybody_." His voice went stern when he said the last word.

"What if we get too caught up with our mission?" Sam asked, his voice showed a slight point.

"We'll get to that point if need be."

* * *

"Aren't you guys excited?!"

"Absolutely not. We have to guide that new team around Beacon, you dunce."

"Oh Weiss! Why do you have to be such a party pooper?!"

"Ever since I got stuck with a brute on a team for four years so much so like yourself!"

Yang put a hand to her heart and sighed happily. "Awe I feel flattered, princess." Weiss rolled her eyes.

The mild conversation got cut off as Ruby lead the way towards their dormitory hallway, as they got instructed minutes prior right after breakfast to tour the new rumoured first-year team, that got placed right around the corner from team RWBY and JNPR's dorms. Ruby had an extra bounce in her step, Weiss' stance was somewhat irritated, Blake's also shown some irritation, as Yang was the same action as Ruby's.

To be honest, Weiss really didn't want to meet this new team. Neither did Blake, not that she would admit it. Both thought that it was useless to bring a new team to Beacon when just months prior was the first semester. Which means now that being in the second semester everyone knew each other pretty well, but not entirely.

"So guys, what do you think this new team will look like?!" Ruby asked her team happily.

Yang smirked. "I hope some hot guys are on this new team..."

Weiss gave the blonde a glare. "Of course you would think such inappropriate things!" Yang snickered.

"Is this the room?" Ruby interrupted, as she took out a piece of paper that Ozpin gave them, a schedule that this team will attend and the dorm number they were assigned.

"Seems like its correct." Blake commented as she analyzed the paper beside Ruby.

"Well get on with it then-Hmpf!" Yang hollered but got quieted quickly when Blake had her hand to cover Yang's mouth from being any louder. Weiss knocked a traditional 3 times.

For a couple, long minutes, the girls finally heard a shuffling of feet coming to the door and slight voices. Blake's bow twitched slightly trying to get something out of it but it seemed to be mumbles. _'weird'_ Blake thought. She usually was able to hear on the other side.

The door swung open to reveal two teenaged boys around team RWBY's age, one who had two-shaded purple hair in a white long sleeved shirt and black pants with the other being a shorter raven-haired behind him. They both had a quizzical look on their faces.

Team RWBY blinked. The two boys blinked back. It happened again.

" _Ahem_. Who are you?" Another boy who came up behind the other two asked, this one slightly taller than his purple haired teammate. He had fiery red-hair and light green eyes that actually mesmerized Yang's own. Yang didn't say anything, as she seemed to be lost in his eyes, who didn't even notice her presence.

Yang slapped Ruby in the arm to speak, who Ruby stuttered, "Uh...um..."

Weiss groaned internally."Sorry to _intrude_ , but we were instructed to guide you and your teammates around Beacon." Weiss glared at the three boys that she thought were so abruptly rude enough to come look at her teammates as if they were dunces. Which they were...but only she could do that!

The boy in front with the two-shaded purple hair looked at her. "Really? We never got mentioned about it." His tone seemed nonchalant, but he looked dangerously back at Weiss' ice cold blue ones. People around them thought it looked like a staring contest was going on. Until the raven-haired boy broke the silence.

"Well, great to meet you! We'll be out in a minute!" he exclaimed, as he shown an innocent toothy grin, and shut the door in front of them.

"How dare he-!" Weiss shot out, though Yang interrupted.

"Well, that was awkward." she commented. Yet, the boy with the light green eyes with fiery red hair wouldnt get out of her mind. She did have to admit without any shame at all, he was drop dead gorgeous. Sadly as it to say, boys like that have a personality that would make you screaming the other way.

"Y-yeah..." Ruby stuttered, as her face was as red as her cloak. Yang looked down at her little sister. A smirk crept to her lips.

"Hey Rubes, why is your face so red? Did one of the boys make you blush?"

"N-no! I-I was just very surprised!"

Blake's eyebrow rose. "And how is that, Ruby?'

Ruby looked down, her mind racing. "Well, Um..."

Just then, the door opened once more which stopped the girls' conversation immediately. All four girls saw that the previous three boys they talked to prior seemed to be better shape as they must have cleaned up.

Yang's curiousity got the best of her. "Hey, what's your team name?"

"Team ASSN." The raven-haired boy said, which the red-haired one Yang was currently staring at gave him a look.

"What kind of people names a team 'assassin'?" Yang commented bluntly, unknowingly. Blake launched her elbow straight into Yang's stomach, which caused the blonde to grunt in pain, and too stop talking. The one with the light green eyes gave her a look, yet Yang didn't see.

It seemed Ruby's face turned back to normal. "Whats your names? Just so we can acknowledge you guys later on!" Ruby smiled gently.

The raven-haired boy in front gave her a toothy smile. "Name's Sam! Beside me are Adam and Neon, and behind me is Siren!" He said, as he pointed to each individual when he mentioned their names.

Blake's ears twitched rapidly with the name...'Adam'. Unforgettable memories started to flood her brain. Her heart rate increased, and her mind raced uncontrollably. She felt her knees go weak, and her vision blurred. Her hand reached up to her head, to stop the dizziness. Until a warm hand touched her shoulder was when she saw Yang gave her a quizzical look. She gave Yang a small nod saying she was okay, as then her mind went to wander.

'That name...its oddly rare in Remnant. It has to be a coincidence... _it has to be..._ ' Blake harshly thought. Yet she knew she was gonna have to keep an eye out for that guy.

"I thought we were doing a tour?" the one known as Siren asked.

Though, the girls finally noticed the last member of the team. He wore a tuxedo and yet, they widened their eyes, specially Blake's. He was a faunus.

It was mainly Weiss and Blake who stared him down. Probably for different reasons. One, he was a faunus; for that was Blake's reason. Weiss' own sake was that...she had a weird feeling about this guy. He seemed...familiar.

Of course Siren didn't mind the stares these two girls were given him.

Weiss did a huff to break the silence. "Well lets get on with it! We dont have all day!"

She started to walk away, with the rest of her team and Team ASSN following.

* * *

With lunch approaching, team RWBY separated from team ASSN, who Sam oddly explained that they got to go check something as a team back at their dorms and will check up with them later for classes after lunch.

As weird and coincidental as it is, team RWBY had the new team stuck in their minds. Except that the fact that Weiss, as usual, didn't like any of them and how they acted towards her and her teammates.

"Oh Weiss! Calm down! They might just be a little shy." Ruby explained, trying to reason with her partner about the odd all-boy team at lunch.

"Shy?! Ruby, did you even noticed how they treated us? They looked at us as if _we_ were the idiots!"

Yang smirked and looked up from her food. "I do have to say, they all were a big chunk of eye candy." Blake gave her a stern look. Yang looked back at Blake with an expectant look, "What?! Its true, Blakey!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Its weird how they have a polar bear faunus, that doesn't seem to be afraid of hiding his heritage. Neither did I see anyone look at him differently like any regular other usual faunus."

Weiss gave Blake a nod. "Yes, I agree with you on that Blake. I did notice that he didn't quite fit with the rest of...your kind. But I must say, how did you know he was specifically polar bear faunus?"

"Faunas intuition, I guess." Blake shrugged.

Yang on the other hand, couldn't get that one boy out of her mind. It was unusual for her to take a liking to a boy she didn't even barely know the name of. Usually it was quite the opposite, how boys and sometimes even girls who fought over her affection. But yet, one boy had gotten it just from his eyes. If she was honest, his eyes was as mesmerizing as Blake's own. She shook the thought out of her mind, knowing it was too soon to think about anything right now.

"Hey Ice Queen, you seem to have given that Neon kid a pretty big stare back there." Yang started. A smirk was starting to rise from her lips. This was gonna be fun.

Weiss gave her a suspicious glare. "For your information, you brute, he started it. Acting like we are some idiots asking and selling cookies at their door." The blonde snickered.

"I thought I saw chemistry." Blake added. Yang's draw dropped, as her eyes widened at her partner. Weiss looked at her surprised, as Ruby tilted her head, stopped eating her cookie from the reaction. "What?"

"Ohmygawd, Blakey! You're catching on to me~!" Yang chirped, as she wrapped her arms around Blake's shoulders, who groaned from the affection. At least she didnt slither away like the others would.

Meanwhile Weiss was about to choke both of them.

* * *

"You've got to _kidding me_."

"What now?"

"We have to be friends with _them_?"

"Hey, its only for the shortwhile. Besides, they dont seem _that_ bad." Sam finally said, as he was constantly being ranted by Adam. Surprisingly, Neon or Siren didn't have anything to say to their red-haired leader.

"Yeah, Sam's right." Siren added. The others looked at him. "If you tell me, they might even be useful to getting us our targets."

Adam made a small annoyed growl. "A small, hyperactive annoying twelve-year-old looking girl, a rich snob, a black ignorant cat and a blonde bimbo? Do you really think they r useful in _any_ of our hints to our targets? No." he ranted again.

Neon rolled his eyes. "Calm down, man. The faster we finish the list, the faster we wont have to ever see them again. How's that sound?"

"Very far."

"For oum's sake..." Sam muttered, as they reached their dorm room after that night, stuffing his face in his pillow. This was gonna be a long, asssassination to accomplish. ' _They didn't seem bad...what's his problem?_ ' he thought.

Before he knew it, sleep consumed him and later the rest of the assassins.

* * *

Next morning was the regular with Team RWBY. Ruby casually blowing her whistle into Weiss' face, the bumblebee pair groaning not wanting to get up from their respective beds. Almost being late for class...

You could call it a typical Tuesday if you will.

On the otherhand, team ASSN seemed a little uncomfortable. Ever since the tour, the team knows the academy inside and out. Its just how they inspect things. Neon has good memory, Siren was basically a walking compass, able to coordinate even through forever falls with a blindfold hopping on one leg, Sam was good with listening to directions, and Adam actually was the one who commanded throughout all of this. It was just the fact they actually had to go to _school._

Never even one of them really went to school for about almost a year now. Having to sit in class all day listening to boring adults talk about history or the facts about weapons that any of them knew could explain in second nature.

The whole team were sitting side by side from the order of Adam, Sam, Neon and then Siren. They were previously listening to a boring speech of the history professor, Peter Port. Something about how he killed a deathstalker with a frying pan...

"This is more boring than watching a panda sneeze." Adam whispered to Sam. Sam sub-consciously looked up from his notes to Adam. A small smile grazed his features. Sam knew how to read his friend. It was hard from his weird and not good sense of humor, but he knew Adam seemed to listen, just not take notes in class. At all. At least he had to give him credit for listening at least. Even Neon was!

"Just listen." He finally whispered back, back to his notes.

But Sam's eyes drifted down to Team RWBY. The girls were only about two rows in front and they were behind them, so around the middle of class. He looked to pay attention to each and every one of them. The so-called leader, Ruby Rose, he looked up was a scythe-wielder with a compound sniper rifle and was previously doodling all over her small portion of notes. The schnee heiress, Weiss Schnee was scolding at her partner, and taking notes, but even with her posture from behind you could tell she was not enjoying it at all. The black cat faunus seemed to be sneaky. He saw she had her right hand atop of the desk, pencil in hand, pretending to write. The left was below the table, holding a book close to her stomach. 'Smart...I should do that sometimes.' he admitted in his thoughts. The tall blonde who seemed to be really out-going, was slightly sleeping with head in one hand, the other holding the pencil in a lazy manner. In the front row! But professor port seemed to pay her no mind or just didn't care. He was actually slight envious.

Just then, the bell rings for lunch. His thoughts drifted back to his team, as everyone filed out of the room.

"I'm never coming back to this school when we are done." Adam commented. Siren shrugged.

"It's not bad. But in my opinion, this has alot more pretty girls than I expected."

Neon smirked. "I ain't gonna disagree with you on that one."

Just then, a tall red-haired amazon girl who had muscles that could smash through wood with a finger started to walk by with a small lanky blonde boy.

"That doesn't make any sense." all four muttered. That was until they stopped to chat.

"Hello! My name is Pyrrha Nikos. This is Jaune, we're from team JNPR. We've been told by Team RWBY you guys are the new team on our floor." The girl named Pyrrha smiled at them. Her eyes and hair reminded the three of a female version of Adam.

Siren's thought hit him. "You're _the_ Pyrrha Nikos?"

Her smile gleamed. "Why yes, of course."

Neon nodded in appreciation. "Well maybe one day, you need to show us your skills."

Pyrrha made a hearty laugh. Adam, since he was the one standing in the back noticed the tall lanky boy...Jaune...right? Who was quietly standing with Pyrrha. His eyes shown a jealous sparkle, Adam had to snort at that one. He had no chance in hell.

"We will see. It's been awhile since I had a challange."

"Challange accepted!" Sam commented, a smile gracing his feature. The conversation continued for awhile until a short-red headed girl and a boy with shoulder length black hair with a magenta streak walked up behind the two.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Let's go before the food gets cold!" the girl exasperated, pulling on the amazon's arms. The boy seemed to be quiet.

"Yeah, maybe we should go. Don't wanna keep the food waiting..." Jaune mumbled about, as both of them started to drag Pyrrha towards the hallways to the cafeteria.

Pyrrha managed to call out a "bye" before neither four of them could speak.

"That blonde haired kid got on my nerves." Adam said bluntly.

Neon gave him a look. "He barely spoke a word out."

"Eh, still. Something about him screams he doesn't belong here."

* * *

It was around nine o'clock that night when Yang and Ruby decided to hook up their TV in the dorm room. Both seemed to be on the urge on watching something since they were not assigned any homework for the night and didn't feel like playing any video games. They also called it, 'sister bonding time.' The others would probably join later soon since Blake seemed to be at the library while Weiss was in the shower.

It was somewhat peaceful until Yang and Ruby decided to fight over the remote.

"Yaaang! It's my turn! You had control of the remote all last week!" Ruby whined, as her head was being held back by Yang's hand, which it extended full length, leaving Ruby useless.

"Sorry lil' sis, but I dont wanna watch Weapons Assembly-oof!" Before the blonde could finish or react, Ruby dove under her sister's hand and tackled her left side. Both fell to the floor, in a heap. Both fighting for the grey remote. It was actually quite a scene. Yang had strength able to keep Ruby down, but Ruby was too quick. But both seemed to counter, now leaving the remote to skidder across the floor under the TV.

Both gave menacing glares to one another. Until huge grins and laughter erupted.

"I'll get it..." Yang mumbled, as she crawled towards the tv and reached under it for the remote. Her fingers kept brisking the remote, accidently pressing channels flying by the screen. Until one channel had caught Ruby's eye.

"Um, Yang...?"

"Yes Rubes?"

"I think you will want to see this."

"Hold up...almost there...and...got it!" Yang whistled in victory as she pulled her arm out. Wiping off the dust from her arm, the blonde walked over towards Ruby, who was staring blankly at the TV, but her eyes were showing confusion. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Rubes!"

Ruby just stood there, and pointed towards the TV. Yang's eyes drifted towards the screen. "Oh shit..." the blonde cursed.

It was totally weird.

What was shown on the screen was displayed, _Remnant's News_. What was previously displayed was a killing of a man named Dan Hawkwright. Who was walking home late one night from his job at the Schnee Dust Company, and shown other victims being killed that same week. In total was about 5 killings. The lady with the microphone explained all were killed differently but yet so similar the police was at a lose. Until a private detective came unto the screen, his eyes had the sparkle of fear.

 _'Can you tell us what might be happening here?' The lady asked._

 _'Well for sure it ain't no accident. But all I know and my boys here know is that this was a sign. A deadly sign. And all I know is that...from past experience...this is a similar marking of assassins coming upon us.'_

"Assassins?" Yang mocked, as if the word was just known today. Ruby quickly grabbed the remote and paused it.

"We need Blake and Weiss to see this!"

"You get Weiss, I'll call Blake." Yang ordered, as Ruby nodded and zoomed across the dorm to the bathroom door.

 _Band, bang, bang!_ "Weeiiss! You need to come out and watch this! Its an emergency!" Ruby cried out. There was a hiss and a thump as the rushing water stopped.

"What do you want, you dolt?! I was in the middle of doing my hair!" the heiress called out in a distasteful tone.

"Come out! Me and Yang need you to come see this! Its important!" Ruby called out again, leaning her head across the door. She heard some more incoherent mumbling.

Yang on other hand, ran over to Blake's bed and grabbed her scroll (which she can not recall how many times she forgets to put it up into her bunk) and pressed her partner's name from speed dial. A couple rings come out until-

"Yes Yang?"

"Blakey, I need you to come back to the room. Me and Ruby found something on the news...and it isn't pretty."

"Is it the White Fang?"

Yang paused at that one. "I-I don't know."

"I'll be there in a minute. Hold on."

"Thanks Kitten!" Yang chirped, as both hung up.

A couple minutes past as both sisters reunited back at the front of the TV. Both gave worried looks.

"Yang, do you really think it's assassins that are killing those people?" Yang looked down at her little sister.

"I don't know, Ruby. I just don't know."

Until the dorm's and bathroom door swung open revealing a frazzled cat faunus and an angry heiress in only a bath towel. Which both had questions that needed to answer.

"What's going on?"

"If this is another prank, I swear I will hunt both of you sisters down and-"

Ruby blew her whistle. Both then stopped their questions. "Yang and I just saw multiple murderings happening around Remnant. And they think its not something ordinary." At the queue, Ruby started the TV once again, as the previous film replayed as the whole team digested the information.

Weiss seemed to be less angrier, and more on the sympathy side. You could see that Blake's mind was probably going a hundred miles an hour.

"I can't think of anything...if it's not the White Fang..." Blake started. Yang put a reasurring squeeze to her partner's tensed shoulder. Weiss sat on the edge of her bed, not saying anything.

"What's wrong, Weiss?"

"Dan Hawkwright was a close friend of my father. He worked unconditionally with making rare dust all around Remnant. And now he got assassinated?! This will not work well with the company." Weiss confessed slowly. Ruby sat down beside her icy partner and gave her a tight squeeze.

"This has to mean something." Blake added. Yang nodded with her.

"Since everyone is in danger, we need to find out who these assassins are." Yang stated. All three girls widened their eyes.

"Should we?" Weiss muttered.

Ruby nodded. "Yang's right. We need to find out whose behind this. Besides, there are innocent lives at stake here."

Blake sighed but nodded after a deep thought. Weiss surprisingly seemed to be the one at most thought here until finally she nodded as well.

"Let's do it."

* * *

 **First chapter done. Was it good...bad? Please review so I can make it better for y'all!**

 **Secondly, I am planning to do pairings for this story (Still deciding who with who). I've already put subtle hints in there. ;)**

 **The way I'm going with the dynamic of updating is the next chapter will be a trailer, the one after that will be chapter 2. So on and so forth.**

 **See you next time~!**


	2. A' Trailer

**I know I disappeared for awhile, but I decided to come back for a little bit! :)**

 **A/N: Few reminders, this 'Adam' is totally OC (and weird considering I named him that, but you'll see why later) and will seem pretty dark. It will kinda be dark for a few on the rest of the other three trailers, but it will get alot lighter when they meet team RWBY. Trust me.**

 **'A' Trailer**

"Adam! Adam! Do it again!" a nine-year old girl squealed with delight.

"Addie, I showed you five times now," sighed a 14-year-old boy named Adam. Which then Addie's bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes started to water, "Alright, alright. One more time. I promised mom that I would get you to bed."

Addie squealed in delight once more, squeezing her fluffy white bunny tightly in her arms. Her big brother got up from the small pink bed and faced her.

The boy closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. A crimson aura started to appear brightly on the boy's skin. Snake-like scales started to appear on his skin like a disease wildly spreading in seconds yet both siblings stayed calm. Already in awe and amazement, the girl stared at her older brother's magic ability.

Adam opened his eyes, revealing to be yellow snake-like eyes, with the pupils like slits. Addie giggled, "Your eyes! They are so cool!" Adam made a small smile at his little sister's compliment, as he opened his mouth when two long fangs dangling at the sides of his two front teeth. Way longer than normal slithered out a pink tongue. He smirked.

He hissed at her, raising his newly clawed hands over his head, and crept closer to her. Addie made a loud screech and pulled the quilt over her head. Adam made a small smile and returned back to his original features. Addie peaked back over the quilt and giggled with mirth, "Again again!"

Adam's smile turned into a stern look. "No more, Addie. Go to bed."

Addie started to pout, but obeyed. "You're no fun..." Adam rolled his eyes, as he kissed the top of his litte sister's forehead, tucking her in, as she held tightly to her fluffy white bunny.

"Big brother?"

"Yes, Addie?"

"When is daddy coming home?"

Adam went stiff.

His hands gripped the quilt tightly. His mind started to race towards that...that...bastard. His eyes started to burn but he relented to even sheding a tear around his little sister. He had to face the fact that Addie was two when she last saw her father, yet Adam was seven, barely able to remember what his father did to the family.

"He's...he's not coming back any time soon, Addie. Now go to sleep."

"When will he be back?"

Adam started to breath heavy. He knew he was starting to get angry. Not at his little sister, but at the memories that are threatening to flood his brain, "I dont know, Addie. I dont know," Adam finally replied as he turned the lamp off beside Addie's bed and walked towards the door.

"I'll wake you up in the morning. We have to go to school like mum told us." Adam said, as he was about to close the door.

"Night, big brother! I love you!"

Adam's heart began to churn. "Night, lil' sis. I love you too."

* * *

Fire. It was everywhere.

It burned Adam's lungs and his eyes started to water. His mind was doing a one-eighty, trying to get out of his burned room and get to his little sister. _He had too!_

With a powerful kick to his bedroom's door, jumping through a small pile of flames that was cackling from the door, flames were now threatening to devour Adam and whats left of his own bedroom. His body slammed into the side of the hallway, pain bursting into his left arm. Spurts of flame from the roof was falling dramatically and Adam knew he needed to move.

That's when he heard a little girl's scream.

"ADDIE!"

With adrenaline, Adam sprinted down the small hallway, to the only other small bedroom in the small cottage. Addie's usual white with pink flower door were now in red and orange flames or white in ash. It was more in flames than his own but that didn't stop him. "Hold on, Addie! I'm coming!" He hollered, hoping she wasn't crunched up into a ball, wanting to know where her big brother or parents where at. Which by the way...wasn't mother supposed to be home from her mission?

Backpedaling followed by with a few gallops, Adam slammed his right shoulder into the door. The hinges torn off with the door slamming towards the wall. Addie was against the small wooden desk beside her bed scrunched up like a ball with her knees pressed up against her chest with her arms around her knees, tears free falling from her unnatural red eyes. He desperately looked around, finally resting his eyes on his sister. "Addie..." he whispered, as he reached for her...

"Adam! Behind you!"

Before he could even muster or turn around, a wooden plank slammed against his skull, causing him to see stars. He stumbled and fell upon the burned bed. He slumpily turned around to see a black figurine who wore some sort of white/red mask snicker ever so slightly and picked up Addie, who was screaming and crying and trying desperately to get to her big brother, who finally came back to consciousness. "ADAM!" Addie screamed.

The black figurine jumped out the window, a shattering _crash_ erupted into the midnight sky.

"No!" Adam screamed, as he leapt off the bed and grabbed the wooden plank that recently was held from his attacker. He leapt out the broken window, as he slightly heard desperate calls and cries.

He ran with all his might into the midnight woods that were filled with darkness and dispair.

"Addie! Hold on! I'll find you!" Adam screamed, as vines and bushes and branches would strike at him, stinging his skin like his own venom. He felt as if the grimm would be following but he got told that they lived in the part of the forest that rarely any grimm, harmless ones included, came around their proximity.

After about a couple more harsh minutes, Adam came up to nothing of a hint to where they will be, "Shit! I can't loose her!" Adam choked, as his eyes started to swell with tears, "I can't give up now!" he whispered harshly. His breathing started to hitch. Another scream, a familiar scream, sounded nearby.

Without hesitation, Adam's hope bursted to life with newly found adrenaline, as his ability finally came to life. Now, his vision became more clear and his hearing more sharp. His eyes glowed in the dark with a sleek golden yellow, with newly founded wisdom, "You're going to pay, whoever you are," he growled.

Within view, he came into a grassy clearing. Also including a black figure and a certain young red-haired girl in the middle of it, "ADDIE!" Adam yelled out, no care in trying to sneak up and attack the kidnapper who dared tried to getting away with taking his little sister away from him. Who was truly the only one who did truly love him. For himself.

The black figure turned around, as a faint snicker sounded, "Well it seems the prophecy was true..."

"What prohecy?! If you don't want a nasty beatin', then give me my little sister!" the wooden plank was held threateningly towards the black figure.

The black figure, in Adam's point of view, only half-laughed, "Like you can even land a hit on me with that thing, you little brat."

Adam's face scrunched up with anger, as he felt his snake-like fangs digging deep into his bottom lip from anger. His claws were ready to tear flesh. Yet, Adam didn't like this kind of malice, but in another part of his brain, he believed that it felt... _good_. He clutched his fingers tightly in a fist, which was soon gonna draw blood.

With a great amount of speed, Adam leapt towards the black figure, who didn't seem fazed the slightest. Holing Addie in one arm, the black figure unsheathed a metallic blade with the other, gleaming towards Adam. The boy had made a hissing sound and swiped at the black figure's masked face, who leaned back and thrusted the blade towards Adam's stomach. Adam maneuvered the strike to his right and again swiped at the black figure. This time had success as it blew deep scratches into the black figure's mask.

Gasping and stumbling, the black figure seemed distracted. Addie took the chance and got free, and crawled away from the fight. Only having a couple seconds to spare, Adam leaped unto the black figure and used his snake-like fangs to try to put his newly founded venom into his enemy. The figure then shot their hands up, forgetting about the blade and got Adam in a choke hold, "Nice try, you vermin!" he hollered. Only improvised, Adam sunk his fangs into the figure's palm, who shouted out in pain, "GAH! you little bi-!"

Adam kicked off of the figure with his foot, using his force behind his foot to leap off of the figure with their stomach. He rolled out of the way, breathing heavy.

"Just remember what mother taught you..." he whispered to himself, taking long deep breaths. He had to get Addie back and find mother.

Addie seemed to be in a paralyzed state, not daring to interfere as she tried to sneak back unto Adam's side, until a pair of black gloves had wrapped around her waist and picked her up. Addie broke her gaze from the contact and found a similar looking figure like the first had came up behind her unexpectedly, "ADAM!" she screamed. The second figure put their gloved hands over her mouth, shutting her up.

Adam and the first figure's fight stopped suddenly and turned to the sound, "Finally, you came," the black figure exclaimed, as Adam could suddenly hear the smirk that they grew.

Anger rising within him, Adam yelled, "You guys won't be going anywhere! Not until I get my sister back!"

The original black figure smirked, "It seems time is up."

Before Adam could respond, the one that held Addie opened their palm up and a red/black portal swirled up out of nowhere.

"Goodbye, prophecy. This won't be the last time we will encounter each other," the first figure said, as he leapt through the portal, the second about to jump.

"ADAM!" Addie cried, trying to desperately reach out for her brother, who started to run towards the portal.

"ADDIE! NO!" Adam screamed, his hand reaching out, hoping it will grasp small pale fingers.

The portal disappeared. Still in the air, Adam fell hard to the cold and musky ground that it now become. He was too late.

He felt as if the world was crashing around him. His childhood house was burned down. His sister is gone. His mother seems to be missing. His dad is a murderer and a psychopath, "Why me?" He choked, as tears swelled up on his face.

He had nowhere else to go.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"The answer is yet unknown, boy," A 17-year-old Adam gritted his teeth.

Standing before the green-eyed fiery red-haired boy was a tall masculine man with a black suit and tie adorning black aviators and a black fedora. Adam noticed the basic details of this man as he tried to tell if he was a huntsmen, an assassin, or whatever he was here for. His long pale white fingers were held out lazily, which Adam paid close attention too. He was a tall boy, but this man was at least 6'5 in height with a treacherous smile making Adam's spine shiver in uncertainty.

"I said...who are you?!" Adam repeated, his voice dangerously low. Who knew a man standing before him, would look so unrealistic.

Like as if he came from a book.

"I'm not here to play games, Adam. I know you know about the White Fang. About the famous faunus boy who looks so much like yourself, who also attires your first name. I want to surpass the White Fang. To where in this world, there isn't no White Fang. Where people of Remnant will celebrate greatly and look upon this new peculiar group of _assassins_..." the man started to walk back and forth with his long skeleton-like hands behind his back, "Where even huntsmen and huntresses of all of Remnant will be filled with fear and dread by this new... _group_. I want _you_ , Adam...to lead this new group to victory in the long war thats destined between not only faunus and human, but between _assassins_ and _huntsmen_."

Adam gripped his weapon tighter, "Why me?"

"Why you, Adam?" The man laughed, as if a joke, "You seek revenge, my boy. You have pure malice hidden inside you and you may not see it yourself but I saw you that _night_. That night when _they_ took your precious little sister. Your eyes...they were filled with hatred and betrayal from what you had to bare from those dreadful years as a baby and toddler. If you follow me, I can turn you into a man that will surpass even the most powerful and skillful of Huntsmen in Remnant."

Adam thought. Could he trust this man that brings words and phrases about even surpassing the most difficult of academies and huntsmen? That was even impossible to even be considered into the acadamies? But...he had nowhere else to go. Could he honestly follow a man he just met? If Adam felt as if he didn't like that kind of mojo, he can just slip through the dark alleyways of night in Mistral and become a stray cat that pickpockets people and pawn his findings into money. But Adam, despite the fate and destiny he deserved, felt that he could do something more. Be someone that actually will do something for their own being and make it through the tough times in life.

"What do I get out of this?"

The man had a mischievious smirk, "That will come in due time. Let's just say, you wont be the only person being able to being chosen. There are three other boys your age in my view will help you in your long journey to becoming assassins and surpass even the goodness of huntsmen and huntresses. Let me just tell you now that you four, if the others say yes, you wont regret my blessings. If you decline, in no doubt will you sleep in the dark alleyways, steal from grocery shops, becoming a musky homeless teenager with no family or friends to go to," As both males being on top of a rugdy apartment hotel, Adam looked down a dark alley seeing a homeless boy steal food from a stray cat and running off into the streets. He shivered at the sight. He couldn't become that. _He couldnt_.

The man looked dead into his eyes, "I will change your life, Adam. _No one_ will mistake you as the Adam Taurus boy who is destined to be the leader of the White Fang, you will be known as _Adam Conant_ , the trecherous assassin of night that will slay your soul for your mistakes in the darkness of night without you even realizing what you did. People will bow down to you. With your aura and semblance that you inherited as a child from your parents who were both graduates of the most prestigous name of an academy, I have no doubt that any huntsmen or huntress in your wake will you not be able to destroy."

Adam looked down at the cold cement, "I want to know what happened to my parents and my little sister...if they're still alive or dead. It doesn't matter. I need to know why or how my mother didn't come home that night when my parents' house caught fire and Addie getting kidnapped. Or why and how my father was involved with many killings in White Fang attacks-"

The man stepped closer to Adam, now both only about ten feet from each other. Adam could now easily feel somewhat shorter, as he was a tall boy for a teenager, the man said casually, "I knew your parents. I wont tell you what happened when you were a child, but your mission on finding them will be resolved in your awakening."

Adam's eyes went wide, "You knew my parents...?"

"I know more than any man meets the eye. If you follow me my boy...I wont let you regret your decision," The man extended out his unnaturally long arm, his long skeleton like fingers ready to be shook.

Adam hesitated. He looked at the man's covered eyes, wanting to see anything that shows that his awakened decision wont be regretful. Hopefully not regret for the rest of his life.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

Hopefully, chapter 2 wont take long to submit as I will start to work on that now.

I promise you, stick with me because there's _a whole lot_ planned for this story! :)


End file.
